DPPP: Bothering Vlad
by John SJ Toongamer
Summary: Parody of JusSonic's Danny Potter series and Neil Cicierega's Potter Puppet Pals. Danny and Jake Bother Vlad Masters. Contains minor swearing and naked times.


**Since JusSonic is starting work on his second Harry Potter parody, I'd like to celebrate with this funny parody which is based on the Potter Puppet Pals**

**I'll start by saying that I do not own Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, American Dragon, Star Wars or Potter Puppet Pals, all these belong to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, J.K. Rowling, Disney, Jeff Goode, George Lucas, and Neil Cicierega.**

**Okay, here we go.**

**Danny Phantom Puppet Pals**

The Scene starts with a title card held out that reads

"**The Phantom Puppet Pals present…"**

The card flips around revealing the episode entitled

"**Bothering Vlad Masters"**

Another card comes into view and it reads

"**Fan story by SquirrellyJay"**

"**Based on a Fanimation by Neil Cicierega"**

Both Title Cards disappear and suddenly a male puppet with White hair, green eyes, a black suit with a DP logo on the chest area under some black robes with the badge indicating "Roku" on it's right side pops up and introduces himself

"Hi. I'm Danny Phantom."

Another Male Puppet came up, it was asian, had black hair with a green rim, beady black eyes, and he wore a red zip-up sweatshirt with hints of yellow on it under the same robe Danny was wearing.

He then introduced himself

"And I'm Jake Long, yo!"

Puppet Danny then said "Let's go bother Vlad Masters." Jake agreed and said "Right on, dog!" And the two headed to the right.

We now see a puppet with white hair in a pony-tail, a small white beard, and was wearing a black business suit.

The man said to the audience.

"I am Vlad Masters, the master of potion teaching."

Suddenly, Danny and Jake appeared on the far left and Danny said.

"Ready? Let's go bother him."

The two puppets then moved over to where Vlad was and appeared to be attacking him while saying the word "Bother, bother, bother." Repeatedly.

While the two were bothering Vlad, he was struggling with them saying "Get off! Get off!"

Vlad then fell over in defeat "Argh!!"

Soon, the two stopped bothering Vlad and headed to the left.

Jake then chuckled and said

"Yo dog! That was outta sight!"

Danny then said "I like the part where he stops moving…"

Jake then said "Yo! Let's do it again!"

The two then went over to Vlad's area and started bothering the potion teacher again who said

"Oh no!"

As the two students were bothering Vlad, he kept protesting

"Stop! Stop it! Stop it!!"

Vlad just about had enough and he pulled out his wand and shouted

"Avada Kedavra!"

He used the death charm on his botherers and they both yelped until they both fell back.

The potions master then realized what he just did and said

"Uh-oh!"

Suddenly a Jedi puppet with white hair and beard and wearing brown robes came along, he was Obi-Wan Kenobi, a well-known Jedi with amazing talents and skills in the other world. He is also the headmaster and a professor at Toonwarts School of Jedi Training, Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He said to the shaking Vlad Masters

"Greetings, Vlad."

The old Jedi notices Danny and Jake lying on the ground and approaches them as Vlad says nervously

"Uhm… I can explain, sir…

The old man then says

"What's this? It appears that young Danny and Jake have decide to take an afternoon nap…"

As Vlad exits stage right, Obi-Wan says

"Let's see what they've got in their pockets…"

So he begins searching through the corpses' robe pockets for whatever they might have on them, after some searching, the old Jedi exclaims while pulling out a pouch and a small circle

"Alas! 9 sickles and a Dung Bomb. This must be my lucky day!"

He then turns and notices that Vlad has disappeared, he then asked

"Now where did Vlad run off to?"

He then turns to the audience and asks

"I think the question should be "Where the hell am I?"

He then did a double take and then he went down below the stage so we can only see his hair, he then popped up with nothing on and he exclaimed

"Naked time!"

He then appeared to be dancing very badly.

Once his dance was done, he disappeared below the stage and soon a title card came up and showed the words

"**The End"**

**Author's note: Well, that was fun! What did you guys think?**

**Danny: A parody of a parody? What will you think of next?**

**Jake: What goes on in that sick mind of yours, I doubt I wanna know.**

**Me: Well, whatever, I would just like to say that this is a tribute to JusSonic's Danny Potter stories which are a parody of Harry Potter, I'd also like to thank Mr. Neil Cicierega for making Potter Puppet Pals, which is also a parody of Harry Potter.**

**I hope you all liked it, read and review. **


End file.
